1. Field of Invention
A portable football target device for improving the accuracy of a pass and to also teach defensive backs the appropriate decision to make when covering a receiver as to whether to attempt an interception or to tackle the receiver, includes a rounded weighted base attached to an upper padded contact member within which is located an internal support tube array providing a plurality of spacial target rod receptacles within which is placed one or more netted target members, providing at least one target at a location relative to the device to which a pass may be thrown with the football being retained within the netted target member.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to football target devices and tackling dummies.
It has been long known in the art that a tackling dummy generally includes an external covering with a heavy material loaded within a base portion with the upper portion filled with air or some other expandable material, the upper portion intended for contact or tackling practice, as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,872 and 2,237,599 to Gilman. Both of these devices are self-erecting, indicating that when these objects are hit, they return to an upright position for the next contact. These devices are used to teach proper tackling technique in non-game practices to simulate tackling of a football player during a game. Their sole purpose is for contact drills.
Several other devices are used in football practices for training a quarterback to throw a football accurately. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,738 to Taa, a base member is attached to an upright member, the base member either being embodied as a flat weighted base retaining the device in an upright position without movement, or a rounded weighted base which allows the device to pivot. The upright portion of this device includes a cavity including holes which allow the football to pass through the holes and retained in the cavity, as well as being provided with a basket attached between two arms which are extended wither over the device, or somewhat behind the device.
A single netted target on a pipe frame is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D371,587 to Braun and U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,334 to Magazzu, which are supported by the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,095 to Nedwick has a netted target device suspended from a horizontal pole above the ground, shown supported by a goalpost cross member. A multiple target device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,578 to Hudson, Sr., Providing upper or lower positional rings on the outer ends of the target cross member support, and a lower ring integrated within the vertical support member having a base with an adjustable height upper ring telescoping within the vertical support member.
Another target device portrays a football player dummy mounted on a moving cart which is controlled by a drive mechanism and a remote steering device, the football player dummy having positional arms supporting a basket into which a football is thrown which the device rolls about the football field.
None of these target devices include a support member suited for moderate contact while also provided with a multiple positioned target net or a plurality of target nets in multiple positions for simultaneously providing a training device for both quarterbacks and defensive backs to teach passing and pass coverage for football players.